


A love, of sorts

by melangerubin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drabble, F/F, Gore, Vague Gore, bad verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin
Relationships: Julia Montauk/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 6





	A love, of sorts

Nail to claw to talon, teeth to fang to ripping maw.

Hands at once both tender and violent raw.

Jackets of leather, an urge to bed or behead her.

Does it matter if her hand rips your skin, if she’s all you want to bury your fingers in?

Her blood slick fingers run over your tongue, razor sharp.

Gut turning urge to bite, kiss, crush, embrace, blood ringing through your ears.

A hunter’s love to another, paid in cracked bones and broken teeth.

There is tenderness here, deep within. A longing no one else may see, only for one another.


End file.
